Asking is much harder then it looks
by TheFaye92
Summary: Syaoran is trying to pop the question to Sakura, but her annoying cousins keep getting in the way. Is fate just telling him he shouldn't marry Sakura, or are they just being anonoying? CHAPTER 7 IS UP! It's all over folks! Thanks for reading!
1. Ammy and Kyah

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. Much to my personal disappointment. However. Ammy (Amaterasu) is mine, and Kyah is my friend's. But I did write this thing all on my own. Well my mother did help with some of the spelling. Heehee. Please enjoy!

Asking is much harder then it looks.

Syaoran looked into the mirror of his bathroom. The kingdom of Clow had very hot summers so to help air out his house the young archologest had the window open.

"Okay Syaoran. You can do this. It's just a question. Well it's not just a question it's more of a life changing…And now I'm rambling."

"Do you always talk to yourself in the mirror?" A girl asked from the open window.

Syaoran backed up. He lacked a shirt and he knew who it was and he didn't like it.

"Amaterasu-san!" He yelled in alarm as he grabbed his shirt and put it on a quickly as he could.

The girl laughed. She moved her brown hair out of her eyes, her expression becoming more stern.

"So what are you doing here hanging out of my bathroom window?" Syaoran asked.

Amaterasu thought for a moment. What was she doing here? A few minutes passed before she snapped her fingers and looked down at Syaoran.

"Sakura-chan has been waiting at the front door for like fifteen minutes. You know if you really liked her you should have…" She never finished Syaoran was out of the bathroom and at the front door.

"Hime! I'm so…" Sakura pressed her finger to his lips.

"Sakura." She said.

"Right. Sakura I'm so sorry! I was in the restroom I didn't hear you and Amaterasu-san took five minutes to tell me what she was doing here! Yet again I'm sorry!"

Amaterasu walked in along with her twin sister Kyah. This made all of Syaoran's hopes of being alone with Sakura blow away. They were the two most annoying creatures Syaoran had ever met.

"I've know you for a long time Syaoran-kun so I think it is appropriate if you call me Ammy-chan." Ammy said in a I'm so smart tone of voice.

"But we have only known each other for three weeks." Syaoran protested.

Ammy ignored him. She was famous in the castle for her short attention span.

Syaoran offered the girls a seat. They sat around a small wooden table and watched Syaoran make tea. He hated to be watched, especially by Ammy and Kyah, they were the one's who went to the king and told him every thing about how he acted around Sakura. Which caused the boy to be careful.

"So how are you Syaoran-kun?" Kyah asked. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm fine. How about you three." Syaoran asked as he served the tea out to his guests.

"Fine." The three said at the same time. They broke into a fit of girlish giggling.

Syaoran sat down next to Sakura and took a sip of his tea. He watched Ammy and Kyah examine it before drinking. Every time Syaoran offered them food they would look at it till they decided it was safe to eat. It was probably something Toya had told them to do. Both of them listened to Toya, always. Unless of course, a certain pork bun came to call. The twins loved Mokona, if he was around they were with him. Mokona didn't mind, he like the girls as much as he enjoyed making Kurogane and Toya mad.

"Syaoran, when is your next dig?" Sakura asked quietly. The princess didn't like to talk about Syaoran going away but she would always ask so that she could plan a special dinner with him.

"I postponed the next dig to next month. I wont be going anywhere for an entire month, which I plan on spending with you."

Sakura went bright eyed and pulled Syaoran into a tight hug. Syaoran blushed as he looked into the watchful eyes of Sakura's twin cousins.

_"They're like hawks."_ Syaoran thought to himself. But he was right, despite hyperactive attitude of both, they watched, constantly. Nothing missed them. Making Ammy the perfect guard captain, and Kyah able to memorize the name and place of every book in the castle library. It was in a way…Creepy.

Sakura let go as a knock on the door caused Syaoran to get up and answer it. He opened the door and looked around. No one was there. He looked to the left and the right. Still no one.

"Down here silly!" Mokona's voice rang out.

Syaoran looked down and standing on the welcome mat was the small, cute, and fluffy Mokona Modoki.

The little fluff ball bounced inside and onto the table.

"Hello Moko-chan." Sakura said happily.

Syaoran came and sat down again. Mokona's attention went to him. "Mokona will keep Ammy and Kyah busy so that Syaoran can have alone time with Sakura." The pork bun whispered.

"I love you." Syaoran whispered. He owed Mokona a lot. This wasn't the first time Mokona had kept Ammy and Kyah busy.

""Mokona knows. Mokona is just so lovable!" Mokona yelled joyfully. He bounced onto Ammy's head and then onto Kyah's. "Mokona needs to go to the castle! Will Ammy and Kyah join Mokona?"

Kyah looked at Ammy and vice versa. they got up from their chairs and left the house with Mokona.

Syaoran relaxed. They were gone, really gone! They actually left him and Sakura alone!

_"Boy do I owe Mokona a lot. He's one of the greatest things in the world. Maybe I'll give him chocolate or sake…No not sake. if I did the king and Kurogane-san would kill me for it. I'll just buy him a lot of chocolate."_ Syaoran thought as he opened the door for Sakura and they walked of the house and down the road.

Author's corner- Yeah, yeah, so this isn't a corner. Anyway. I will try to do 900-1000 words per chapter. Thanks for reading!!! Please review!

-Amaterasu-Sun-Goddess.


	2. The first Attempt

Disclaimer: Yeah…I still don't own Tsubasa. Please read, review, yeah…I think you know the drill.

Chapter 2, The first attempt.

Sakura clung onto Syaoran's arm. They carefully walked down a quiet street. The road led to one of the couple's favorite spot. A secluded garden Syaoran had planted himself in one of the castle's old ruins. (If you've seen the anime you might know this place as one of Sakura's memories.)

The garden was filled with cherry trees, roses and a large assortment of other colorful flowers.

Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the waist and gently set her down on a bench. He sat down next to her and brought his arm around her shoulder. Sakura laid her head on his chest. Both took a deep breath, the sent of thousands of flowers filled their nostrils. It was the most romantic spot it would be the perfect place to ask Sakura. Now all Syaoran had to do was sum up enough courage…Boy, this was going to take awhile.

So he sat holding her. Right now no one but them existed, they were alone and with each other, that was all that mattered. (This is really cheesy…Sorry.)

Sakura brought her face closer to Syaoran, in one quick movement she pressed her lips to his. He relaxed and brought her closer to him. He moved her up onto his lap. Syaoran stopped for a second. He could have sworn he heard voices. He looked around, no one was there. Figuring that he was just paranoid he went back to kissing his beloved. (I'm really bad at this please forgive me!)

A few minutes later Syaoran released Sakura and placed her back in her normal seat. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder and him, and ran he ran his fingers through her short, brown hair.

"Syaoran. Where did we first meet?" Sakura asked as she examined a scar on his hand.

Syaoran stared at the ground. How could he possible answer that? Yuko would just take Sakura's memories away again. He sighed. "We met in the Hanshin Republic."

"No. I mean before I lost my memories."

Syaoran looked at her. She realized the hurt in his eyes. She looked back down at his hand that was now clenched into a fist. "We…We met a long time ago…I …I can't really remember." Syaoran lied. He could remember perfectly clear where and when they had first met.

Sakura simply looked up at him and said 'oh' quietly.

After a few minutes of silence. Syaoran looked around. He must have been going crazy or the heat was getting to him because someone had been talking in a low whisper.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Sakura asked. Her jade eyes looking up at him with concern.

"Nothing." Syaoran answered. "Wait…I do have something to ask you." Syaoran said as he got up off the seat and took her hand and got down on his knees. "Sakura. I have spent more then half of my life with you…Finding your feathers and living here in Clow… I love you more then life itself and I can't stand to be away from you so…Please would you mar…"

"HI SYAORAN-KUN!!!" Ammy and Kyah yelled so loud it made Syaoran fall to the ground in fright.

"Ammy-chan, Kyah-chan!" Sakura yelled as she hugged her cousins.

Syaoran was still laying on the ground wondering why these things happened to him.

Mokona jumped from Kyah's shoulder and nest to Syaoran. "Mokona sorry…Those girls are very sneaky and they tricked me into coming here."

Ammy looked at Syaoran. "Are you gonna stay like that all day?" She asked.

Syaoran thought about making a sarcastic comment but he held his tongue.

"Oh look Kuro-rin! It's Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun!" Someone yelled from behind Ammy and Kyah.

The person put his hands on Ammy's shoulder and she got a freaked out look on her face. "GAO! It's that creepy blond guy again!" Ammy yelled she moved quickly behind her twin. (For all it's worth…Fai is not a creepy blond guy. I love him, I just wanted to make Ammy someone to avoid.)

"Fai! Kuro-daddy!" Mokona yelled. He/she jumped up onto Fai head and gave the blond a kiss.

Syaoran smiled and greeted his friends. He was secretly hiding his delight of seeing Ammy scared of Fai.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THOSE STUPID NAMES!?!" Kurogane yelled.

Kyah shook Fai's hand and apologized for her sister's 'rude behavior'. Ammy stayed a fair distance away from Fai.

Amaterasu was normally friendly to all people…But Fai, Fai was different. According to what Kyah had told Syaoran and Sakura, Ammy had woken up to find a drunk Fai shoved in her closet tied up with her bras and other girl clothes. Syaoran figured that Kurogane had put him there to shut him up though he says that he didn't do it and that Fai is just a "drunken perv."

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san why are you two here?" Sakura asked.

Kurogane was wearing all black and Fai was in his Sarasu clothes…Both had already started sweating like dogs.

"Can we talk after we gat out of this heat?" Fai asked.

"Sure…Lets go to the castle, it's almost lunch time anyway." Sakura said. She grabbed Syaoran's hand and led the way to the castle.

000000000000000

Okay, okay…So it's a bit shorter than the first chapter…I'm sorry. To answer any future questions. This sorta takes place after the events in Tsubasa.

There are free invisible milk and cookies in the review place. Please review.

-Amaterasu-Sun-Goddess.


	3. Attempt number 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Tsubasa…Well I do own books 1-11, but the characters, nope not mine…Ammy is mine and Kyah is my friend, If you would like to barrow them drop me a review asking permission.

THIS ONE IS FOR YOU AN-CHAN!!!

There is a lot of yelling in this one.

0000000000000

Chapter 3, Attempt number 2

Ammy's hazel eyes stared at Fai from across the lunch table. She had a serious expression on her face. One that was filled with fright and anger.

Syaoran was kind of nervous…King Toya was, like he always did, staring at him with a hard expression. The king had barely touched his food, the only thing he was focusing on was the man who was in love with his sister. If Syaoran so much as made a wrong move the king would pull out his sword and slice the young boy's head off…And Syaoran knew that. Sakura was talking to Mokona and Fai, completely oblivious to Toya's constant gaze on her boyfriend.

Kurogane looked around the room. "You people sure to look at each other a lot." He snorted.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU DAMNED NINJA!?!" Toya roared. the room went quiet and all eyes were on the two men.

"Hey buddy don't get all defensive is was just saying that…" Kurogane started.

"YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU WATCHED OVER MY SISTER THAT YOU CAN JUST COME IN HERE AND TAKE OVER MY JOB!?!" Toya screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Kurogane yelled.

"YOU AND YOU BLOND GIRLFIEND CAME TO STEEL SAKURA AND THE CROWN FROM ME!"

" OKAY ONE, THAT IDIOT IS NOT MY GIRLFIEND AND NEVER WILL BE!!! TWO, YOU MUST BE ETHER DRUNK AN IDIOT OR BOTH IF YOU THINK I CAME TO STEEL YOU CROWN!!!"

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "It's so nice to have you all here." She burst out crying and ran out of the room.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Toya shouted.

"WHAT I DID? IT WAS YOU WHO STARTED THIS!" Kurogane snapped back.

"ENOUGH!" Syaoran yelled.

Every one in the room instantly looked at him. He was surprised at how well that had worked. "Yelling like this isn't going to make Sakura-hime feel any better. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and calm her." Syaoran said. With that he walked out of the room. He expected to have Toya yell back or say anything but Syaoran was alone in the hall way.

Syaoran walked down the hallway of the castle. He went up to Sakura's room. Pressing his ear to the door he could here the muffled sobs of his beloved.

The archeologist knocked on the door.

"Go away!" The princess yelled.

"Sakura, It's me. Please I only want to talk to you." Syaoran said. He grabbed the door knob and it opened. Sakura stood at the door and threw herself into his embrace.

Syaoran closed the door and lifted Sakura up. Carrying her in his arms he placed her on the bed.

"Syaoran…Why does my brother act that way? He's such an idiot, I'm not even sure what Kurogane-san said."

Syaoran placed his finger under Sakura's chin. "I don't know. He just loves you, he doesn't want you to get hurt."

"That's what you always say."

"I know. Because even though it doesn't seem like it, he cares about you a lot."

Yeah sure, Syaoran and the king were on bad terms but hey, if Syaoran wanted to marry Sakura he was going to have to get used to the king constantly staring at him from a distance, insulting him on a daily basis, the threats, and the list goes on and on.

Syaoran brought Sakura into his arms and they sat like that for awhile. To Sakura, his company was hurt warming, no man could or ever will be able to make her happy like her Syaoran does.

_"Okay I think this is the perfect time to finally ask. No Mokona, no evil twins, no angry king, Okay lets try this again. But just to make sure."_ Syaoran thought. He got up from the bed and locked the door. Sakura wasn't sure what was going on. But she let him lock the door.

Syaoran got down on his knees again. He grabbed Sakura's hand and cherished the feeling of her soft skin against his hands that had been made as tough as leather from his job and from getting her feathers back.

"Sakura. I love you so much and I know you feel the same way about me. I don't care who's going to be upset by me asking you this…But Sakura I wish for you to…"

"AMMY!" Some one yelled from…The window?" (let's just pretend that there's another window that doesn't have a balcony)

The shout came and then a thud.

Syaoran and Sakura ran to the window to see what had happened. Kyah was hanging on to a rope that was attached to the window sill. There was another rope nest to her that was not in use. Ammy sat at the bottom of the window three stories below.

"OH MY GOD! AMMY-CHAN!" Sakura yelled.

Ammy sat up. She had a dazed look on her face as she looked up at the three. "It's okay Mr. Barker. I think the price is $24863987...Heh, heh." Ammy's head hit the ground.

Sakura and Syaoran ran out of the room and strait down to where Ammy had blacked out. They pasted Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona who went running after them wondering what was the big hurry.

00000000000

Finally they reached the part of the garden that Ammy had fallen to. Luckily she had fallen on a conveniently located bush, but she also feel through a cherry tree and brought a few of the branches with her.

Kyah was already on the ground, her twins head in her hands. She had tears in her eyes. "Ammy." She whispered.

Syaoran stepped forward and felt her pulse. "She's still alive, just in shock. But first, what were you two doing up there in the first place." Syaoran asked. His first attempt had failed, and his second attempt had failed, what was next?

Kyah started to panic then her saving grace walked up. Thank God for Yukito.

"What's going on here?" The high priest asked.

Kyah got up and grabbed the Yukito by the hand and led him over to her sister. "She fell from the window and she got knocked out. Syaoran said she still alive but I'm scared, she dropped three stories!"

"You sir. Will you please carry her to her room." Yukito asked pointing to Kurogane.

Kurogane shrugged and picked the unconscious girl up then he followed Yukito into the castle with Kyah tailing behind.

"Well. I wonder what Ammy-chan and Kyah-chan were doing up there in the first place?" Fai asked.

"Spying on us." Syaoran whispered to Fai so that Sakura couldn't hear.

"I see. there are King Toya's eyes and ears when he can't be around hum?"

Syaoran nodded and they walked back to the castle.

0000000000000

That night Syaoran and the others stayed for dinner, much to Toya's disapproval. But this time he didn't yell at Kurogane.

Ammy had woken up but she was so sore she didn't get out of bed. Kyah insisted on being with her sister and didn't come down for dinner. It was mostly silent except for Sakura, Fai, and Mokona, who were willing to talk to each other. Yukito would glance at Toya and try to start a conversation but he was to preoccupied with staring down poor Syaoran.

At least there was no yelling this time. Boy were they one weird family.

0000000000000

Hey it's actually more than 1000 words, COOL! I considered calling them a family because of the adventures in Tsubasa and it sounds cute. I started a Toya hates Kurogane thing. I can't wait for the next chapter I have several ideas…But I need help on another way that Syaoran could try to ask Sakura to marry him. I also need a way for Ammy and Kyah to interrupt. If you have any ideas please go to the review room and tell me. If I like your idea I'll work it in and mention your name. Thanks! Until next time!

Because my friend like snicker doodles. Invisible milk, chocolate chip and, snicker doodles are available in the review room. Please review!


	4. Third times the charm?

Disclaimer: The only people I own are Ammy and Kyah, and the dog Rocco. Okay the dog and ruins idea was xXTomokoXx who has my undying gratitude.

This is for you xXTomokoXx! Thank you for your great idea!!!!

Chapter 4, Third times the charm?

It was weeks later before Syaoran decided to ask Sakura to marry him again. He had the perfect plan, he would take her on a horse ride to the desert ruin, ( of course they wont go into them), then they would be all alone. Ammy and Kyah would dare not follow them. If this didn't work he didn't know what would.

He awoke early so that he could get to the castle. Kurogane and Fai were staying there because his house was to small.

Syaoran walked down the halls to his princess's room. As he walked he past Ammy and Kyah's room. With luck they would be asleep and very heavy sleepers so they wont notice him and Sakura leaving.

Of course he walked by and the first thing he heard was the sound of feet rushing towards him. His training with Kurogane had taught him to be wary of noises buy he had no idea where the sound was coming from.

"GOOD MORNING SYAORAN-KUN!" Kyah yelled so loud it echoed off the hall.

She and her twin smashed into him and gave him a huge hug.

"So Syaoran-kun do you know what today is?" Ammy asked excitedly.

""Uh…Wednesday?" Syaoran answered.

"No silly. Today is a very important day." Kyah said ruffling Syaoran's brown hair.

"Uh…The eleventh?"

"No." Both said at the same time.

"Umm…Is it the King's birthday?"

"Nope, but your getting warmer!" Ammy cooed.

"I give up."

"Don't give up Syaoran-kun. We'll give you some clues." Kyah was rather chipper today. Well both were, but more so that usual.

"He has a wet long wet tongue." Ammy said.

"And big ears." Kyah said.

"His nose is cool to the touch."

"And he likes to run around!"

"I'm thinking Mokona." Syaoran answered. The big ear thing was making him think little white creature.

"Nope. Okay we'll tell you…It's Rocco's birthday!" Both said at the same time.

"Who's Rocco?" Syaoran asked.

"What! You don't know who Rocco is! He's only the greatest dog in all of Clow!" Ammy yelled. She grabbed him by the arm and led him to their room. "Come on! We'll show you!"

Kyah opened the door and a huge dog jumped up and started acting crazy. He spun around in circles and licked his masters and Syaoran's hand. The dog was very slobbery.

"This here is Rocco. He's our puppy." Kyah said scratching Rocco's ears.

Syaoran looked at the enormous dog in front of him. There was absolutely nothing 'puppy' about him. Never had Syaoran seen such a huge beast, how in the world did they convince King Toya the dog/Mokona hater to let them keep such a huge mutt. Then he remembered that they spied on Syaoran and Sakura and they were family. They pretty much had it made.

"Okay this was very nice but I need to go get Sakura-hime. I have something for her." Syaoran hoped they wouldn't ask to come.

"Okay! We need to get Mokona-chan and then we're going to take Rocco swimming! He loves water! Lets go Ammy! Have fun with Sakura-chan!"

Ammy, Kyah and Rocco walked out of the room. Syaoran was surprised that they didn't care about what he was going to do with Sakura. Maybe today was the day? Maybe he'll be able to finally get to ask his beloved?

_"Thank you Rocco for being born on this day! I'll be sure to get him a bone."_ Syaoran thought to himself.

00000000000

Sakura was happily doing her hair in the mirror when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She yelled.

Syaoran walked in and closed the door behind him. Sakura got up and hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Syaoran!" Sakura said.

"Guess what. I have a surprise for you." Syaoran said not letting go of her.

"Oh! What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you one thing. It involves horses."

"Really!" Sakura yelled. She loved horses. They're her second favorite animals, next to Mokona. But she wasn't sure if you would consider Mokona an animal or a person, so she put Mokona under both categories.

0000000000

After telling Toya, Fai and Kurogane where they would be going Syaoran and Sakura left towards the ruins mounted on horses. Sakura's was pure white, Syaoran's was black and brown. They were quite a site as they walked through the village towards the ruins.

Happy villagers waved to Sakura and her friend who's name was not really known among the people. (Poor Syaoran, He saves their princess and they don't even know his name. Must be a plot done by Toya.)

000000000

It took till lunch to get to the ruins. Luckily Syaoran and Sakura had packed a picnic lunch. They sat in the shadow of the ruin so that they could be protected from the sun.

After they ate Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap and let him run his fingers through her short hair. Finally Syaoran sat Sakura down in front of him and looked her strait in her jade colored eyes.

"Sakura…I love you. I feel that we should spend the rest of our lives together, I really wish for you to mar…" Sakura pointed out towards the desert. Syaoran turned around and the huge dog Rocco knocked him down and started licking his face.

Syaoran tried to push the dog off but the great mutt was much stronger them him.

"Aw…Syaoran-kun, I think Rocco likes you!" Ammy's voice rang out.

"Get! Blah! Him…Off of me! Blah!" Syaoran said trying to keep the dogs tongue out of his mouth.

"Off Rocco! Off!" Kyah yelled.

Rocco obediently got off of Syaoran and sat down nest to Kyah. He pointed his nose in the air and began to pant.

"Good boy." Ammy said petting him on the head.

Syaoran sat up and wiped his face with the back of him hand. His hair was a standing up, the dog slobber was like hair gel. he quickly put his hair back into it's normal state.

"Syaoran! You looked so cute!" Sakura said moving some of his hair back into place. Syaoran blushed.

"Geez, we sure are sorry Syaoran. We let him off his leash and he went strait for you." Ammy said putting Rocco's leash back onto his collar.

"Yeah, no problem." Syaoran lied. He was really thinking a lot of bad words but I really don't want to say them so I wont.

"You guys should come back to the castle with us! We're gonna have cake and ice cream for Rocco!" Kyah suggested.

"Would you like to go Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

She nodded her head and mounted her horse once again.

Syaoran got onto his and they walked with Ammy and Kyah to the castle.

00000000000

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT THAT COLOR IS GREEN!!!" Kurogane roared at the king.

"AND I'M TELLING YOU THAT IT'S SEAFOAM GREEN!!!" Toya screamed.

Fai and Mokona were watching the two men go at each other with some stupid argument about what color Fai's shirt was.

"THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS SEAFOAM GREEN!!!" Kurogane was really ticked off.

"SHOWS HOW MUCH YOU KNOW!!! ANY IDIOT COULD TELL THAT THAT COLOR IS SEAFOAM GREEN!!!" Toya was likewise.

Syaoran, Sakura, Ammy, Kyah and Rocco walked in and started staring at the two angry men.

"Um…Fai-san? What are they arguing about?" Sakura asked pointing at the men.

"They can't decide what color my shirt is." Fai answered with a laugh.

"Hey would you two like to go into the dinning hall and have cake and ice cream for Rocco's birthday with us?" Ammy asked cheerfully.

Both turned and looked at her with an angry expression. "NO!" Both said at the same time, then they went back to arguing.

"Gosh. You don't have to yell at me, shesh!" Ammy rolled her eyes.

Ammy and Kyah led them into the dinning hall and they pulled a chair for the dog then themselves. Syaoran made sure to pull a chair for Sakura before seating himself. Fai sat down and Mokona got comfortable on his head.

The castle cook brought out a huge cake and then a bone with a candle in it for Rocco.

They sang happy birthday to the dog, and in excitement Rocco sneezed and blew his candle out, then he gobbled up the bone.

000000000

After cake they all gathered in the sitting room to talk and have tea. Yukito joined them for he was tired of listening to Kurogane and Toya scream at each other.

"Fai-san I never got a chance to ask you what you and Kurogane-san were doing here in Clow?" Sakura asked as she set her tea down.

"Kuro-rin and I are here because Yuko-san said that something important was about to happen so she took us from our home land and brought us here." Fai answered.

"Huh…I wonder what the important thing is that she's talking about?" Sakura said.

Fai shrugged. Syaoran blushed, he had a pretty good idea of why the witch had sent Fai and Kurogane. And it had something to do with a ring.

00000000000000

Did you like it? It's the longest so far. I would once again like to thank xXTomokoXx again! Her idea was great!

Free invisible peanut butter, chocolate chip, snicker doodles, and milk are available in the review room. PLAESE REVIEW!


	5. Wrong place, Wrong time

Disclaimer: Tsubasa is still not mine. Much to the wrenching pain. Plus if I owned Tsubasa I would have never been able to come up with the twisting and complex plot that is Tsubasa…I'm so pathetic.

P.S. I own Ammy and Kyah, okay Kyah is my friend in real life. A.KA.:

kyoobsessedru2.

Chapter 5, Questioning.

000000000000

"So let me get this strait, You keep trying to ask the princess to marry you…But people (Cough, Ammy and Kyah, Cough) Keep getting the way?" Kurogane asked before he took a sip of his sake.

"Yes." Syaoran said.

Kurogane had decided to spend the rest of his trip at Syaoran's house. He couldn't stand to be around the king anymore.

Kurogane put his feet up on the table and thought for a moment. "Have you tried by the ruins?"

"Yes."

"How about in her room?"

"Yes."

"Have you tried that garden you had been talking about the last time I was here?"

"Yes! You name it I've tried it! It's like the world just hates me or something! It's not fair!"

"Sit."

Syaoran sat down next to Kurogane. "Now you can either calm down or I'll send you outside for two runs around the city! Got it?"

Syaoran took a deep breath and relaxed. His tensions were still high but he didn't want to run around the city twice in the middle of the night.

"Maybe your just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kurogane suggested. "Now you better sleep on this."

Even though they didn't live or travel together anymore Kurogane was still Syaoran's teacher and even though Kurogane wont admit it he was a father figure.

0000000000000

The next morning Syaoran awoke to not find Kurogane, who was suppose to be sleeping on the couch. Instead he found a note.

Kid, I left to go get clothes more suited towards your country. I'll probable head back to the castle to make sure that stupid mage doesn't do anything stupid or anything to embarrass me.

P.S. I just left the girl where she was. Just so you know, she's not dead. I think. -Kurogane.

Syaoran read the last bit and wondered what he could have meant. He pushed it to the back of his mind and started to open the door so that he could spend the day with his beloved Sakura.

As he opened the door and walked outside someone slumped over across the welcome mat.

Syaoran backed up in alarm. "Amaterasu-san!" He yelled.

This had to be the weirdest thing he had ever seen Ammy do. She was asleep at his front do.

Ammy yawned and looked up. "Oh…Good morning Syaoran-kun, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing sleeping in front of my house!?!" Syaoran asked as she got up.

"Your house? I was in my bed when I fell asleep." Ammy said.

"That's impossible on account of the fact that you were right here sleeping! I mean this has to be the strangest thing you've ever done!"

"I'm telling you that I was asleep in my room! Curse me and my deep sleeping ways! Someone must have moved me from my bed and brought me here!"

"Yeah and who would have done that?" Syaoran asked as he crossed his arms.

"Probable that creepy blond guy. He's really weird. And he smiles to much, like the dentist." Ammy said turning around.

Syaoran noticed a note stuck to her back with tape. "Hold still." He said. He pulled it off and examined it. It had his name written on it.

"What is it?" Ammy asked looking at the letter in his hands.

"It's a note. It says; Dear Syaoran you are invited to the Princess's royal dinner banquet."

"Royal banquet? What banquet? No one tells me anything! I mean we could be going to war and they would forget to give Ammy the memo. Honestly! No one tells me a gosh darn thing! Lets all just forget about Ammy because she…"

"Umm…Ammy-san?"

"Yes."

"Your captain of the castle guards right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"Then should you be…Oh I don't know, guarding something!" Syaoran yelled, he was annoyed.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! I left a bunch a cookies in my room and with the nose that the maids have it's only a matter of time before one of them gets into my stash! Better go guard it! See ya Syaoran-kun!"

Syaoran shut the door behind him and began to bang his head against it. He couldn't believe that if he married Sakura he would be related to that crazy idiot. Okay so he'll be related by marriage but that was still bad.

Finally coming to his senses he left for the castle.

00000000000

Sakura was, like she did every morning, doing her hair up nicely for Syaoran. She brushed it out and combed it so carefully so that when he ran his fingers through it, it wouldn't be tangled.

Someone knocked on the door and like she predicted Syaoran came quietly into the room. In his hand he was holding a piece of paper.

"Good morning Sakura. I'm looking forward to you banquet." He said.

"What banquet?" She asked as she hugged him.

Syaoran showed her the paper. "This was on Ammy's back when I found her…Uh…Never mind."

Sakura read the paper. "Huh. Well I'm not having a banquet but this is a good idea! Tomorrow I'm going to have a party. Every one is going to be invited!"

00000000

News of the party spread fast around the castle. Fai, Kurogane, Yuko, Watanuki, Ammy, Kyah and of course her brother, (who had no idea of how she got the idea or who said it was okay, but hey it would get the court officials off his back for looking for a wife for a while.)

The cook had started preparing the food minutes after he had heard the news. The maids were setting the tables up. The castle was busy.

Syaoran went home later that night. Sakura had him help decide what colors the table clothes should be…He kept telling her that he had no idea and that she should chose but she insisted that he pick, so he went with a soft cherry blossom pink. But Syaoran was very happy, he had an idea.

"What are you so giddy about?" Kurogane asked as he watched Syaoran scurry around the house tidying up. Something he was sure was not really one of Syaoran's normal nightly activities.

"Do you remember what you said this morning about being in the right place at the right time?" Syaoran asked while he stacked up some books.

"Yeah." Kurogane answered.

"Well, tomorrow night during the banquet I'm going to get Sakura alone and I'm going to ask her to marry me! Every one will be busy at the party so no one will interrupt us."

Kurogane rubbed his chin. "Yeah, that could work."

Syaoran went to bed excited about the next day.

000000000000

Yuko took a swig of her sake. "I'm a freaking genus! I'm so glad that Ammy girl is a deep sleeper or it would have been much harder to get that note to Syaoran! Man is it good to be me." She said putting her feet up on the table.

"Umm…FYI, you could have just put the note on the welcome mat. You didn't have to drag that poor girl to Syaoran-san's house." Watanuki said. He tied his apron on and rolled his eyes.

"Yes. I could have done that, but it wouldn't have been as funny! Now go make sure you bake the best cookies you can! I want to give the princess a good sweet treat for her party!"

Watanuki walked out of the witch's room and started making cookies in the kitchen.

"I love to speed up the love process!" Yuko said.

"Mokona can't wait to see white Mokona!" The black meat bun yelled from atop Watanuki's head.

"Yeah! Tomorrow is going to be great!" Yuko cooed.

0000000000000

Next Chapter is the last one. But no worries, after I finish this one a squeal is coming up! I'll tell you the title next time. R+R please.

Invisible cookies are available in the review room. They are free so I can't give you a refund, if you have any problems with the baking talk to Watanuki-san, he made them. Till next time!


	6. Party time!

Disclaimer: I'll own Tsubasa when I become Queen of Clow, and when The Lion King and Pirates of the Caribbean stop being good movies.

Okay I do realize that the last chapter I named it Questions. Well it's true name is Wrong, place wrong time. Sorry for the mistake. Enjoy the last chapter of Asking is much harder then it looks. 

I made a mistake, this is the second to last chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Chapter 6, Party time.

000000000000000

Syaoran couldn't wait for the dinner party. He stopped worrying about Ammy and Kyah or anyone for that matter. Kurogane said that Fai had been planning tricks to play on Ammy which would mean that Kyah would have to be around to comfort her sister.

Syaoran also had a plan to ask Sakura in her bed room with the door locked the windows closed. No one would notice if they slipped out real fast. the only person who knew was Kurogane, and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

After an hour of getting ready, Syaoran and Kurogane (who kept complaining about how it took Syaoran so long to get ready.) headed out to the castle.

0000000000

The castle was busy with activity. Fai had been spending time in Kyah's library. And sense Sakura was a little busy Syaoran decided to go and see what he was up to.

Fai was hunched over a table and Kyah was no where in sight.

"Good morning Fai-san. Where's Kyah-san?" Syaoran asked as he sat down next to his blond friend.

"She had to leave the library. Something about Ammy-chan's cookies and some maids or something. Do you know if Ammy-chan is scared of spiders?" Fai said holding up a live spider that vanished in a puff of smoke. "Don't worry, it's not real, just a little charm. It wont hurt her…I think."

Syaoran noticed that Fai had potions and other odds and ends scattered around the table. Ammy was in for a surprise tonight.

Kurogane sat down and put his feet up on the table. "If you hurt her, his royal pain in the ass will blame me for it so don't go over board! Got it?"

"Don't worry Kuro-rin. I wont hurt her, I just want to have a little fun with her."

"Don't call me that!"

Sakura came into the room and sat down next to Syaoran. She looked at all the things on the table. "Umm…Fai-san what is all this stuff?" She asked while she examined a potion vial.

Fai grabbed it from her hands and put the rest of the things in a leather bag at his feet. "Hee, hee, nothing just a few things I always bring when I travel."

"But you didn't bring them when we were looking for my feathers." Sakura said confused.

"That's because…I forgot them, yeah. I forgot them."

"Oh." Sakura said. Her attention went to Syaoran.

"Hello. Syaoran. I can't wait for tonight." Sakura said batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah. Nether can I." Syaoran said as he leaned in to kiss her. Kurogane cleared his throat to remind tem not to do that in front of him and Fai.

"YOU COOKIE CRAZED MAIDS! STAY AWAY FROM MY COOKIES!" Ammy yell before she strutted into the library holding a jar of cookies. Kyah followed her looking embarrassed. (This has nothing to do with the story, but right now, I'm craving a peanut butter cookie.)

"What did I tell you about hiding cookies in our room?" Kyah asked as she closed the library door behind her.

"You never told me anything about cookies in our room. All you said was that I shouldn't drink sake on week days." Ammy said sitting down.

Kyah joined her and the others. "Oh…Could have sworn I had said something about that. Okay well no more cookies in our room. I'm not fighting off a bunch of crazy maids every time you want a snack."

"Okay sorry. I wont hide them in there again. Hey. Those maids may look weak, but trust me, when I bake and hide the cookies. They go all kung fu or something…It's funny, and really scary at the same time."

"You bake Ammy-chan. I didn't know." Sakura said.

"Oh yes. I haven't met a person who bakes half as well as my sister. Those cookies are the best in all of Clow. And the maid find out really fast and they go cookie hunting. So this time, she decided to hide them, in our room."

"I had to make sure they were safe after I heard about the party and I walk in and all of a sudden crazed maid every where! Their like rabid jaguars!" Ammy looked at the jar, she unscrewed the lid and handed a cookie to each person at the table. "Well, I better go make some more. See you guys later!" Ammy left the room and headed for the kitchen.

Kurogane sniffed the cookie and then took a bite. He shoved the rest of it into his mouth.

"Did you like it Kuro-puu?" Fai asked.

"Sure beats the hell out of your baking." Kurogane said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Kuro-mi! Your mean! You don't like my cooking! Maybe you should just marry her and have her make yummy treats for…Oh, this is good." Fai said as Kyah shoved a cookie into his mouth.

Suddenly the gate thingy opened and Yuko, Watanuki, and Black Mokona appeared.

"Yuko-san!" Sakura yelled with excitement.

"Hello princess, Syaoran-kun, Fai-san." Yuko said.

"Mokona is here too!" White Mokona popped up from under the table.

"Ah…Yes, Hello to you too Mokona." Yuko picked up the white fur ball and tickled him.

Black Mokona and white Mokona examined each other for a second. Then they grabbed each other and hugged and kissed. They started playing tag around the library table.

"So your Yuko-san huh?" Kyah said shaking the witch's hand.

"Yes, and your Kyah-san, the crazy ones twin." Yuko said with a huge smile.

"My sister isn't crazy…Yeah okay the was a bad lie." Kyah got up and walked to the library desk and began shuffling papers.

This was actually the first time that Syaoran had ever seen Kyah doing her job, normally she was following Ammy around to make sure she doesn't get into trouble.

"Uh…Sakura-hime, may I use your kitchen, I just need to add the finishing touch to these treats." Watanuki said. He seemed a bit nervous.

"Oh, yeah, just go through that door and to the left." Sakura said pointing towards the door. Watanuki ran out.

"So, how's it going you two? Is your relationship going good?" Yuko asked sitting down.

"It's great. Syaoran the best." Sakura said making Syaoran go red.

"That's good. Any plans for the future?" Yuko pressed. She winked at Syaoran.

"Not that I know of, Were taking it slow." Sakura said. Syaoran turned a darker shade of red.

"That's good. Well is there a place where a person can freshen up?" Yuko ran her finger through her hair.

"Oh, I'll show you." Sakura got up from her chair and led Yuko away.

Fai looked at Syaoran, who was still red. "So what do you have planed Syaoran-kun?" He asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran lied.

"You're a very bad liar" White Mokona said poking Syaoran.

"Alright. As long as you don't tell anyone." Syaoran leaned closer to Fai. "I'm going to ask Sakura to marry me tonight."

Fai smiled. "About time." He said. "Well, I'll see you at the party. I need to go and tell the maids that Ammy-chan is making cookies. Hee, hee." Fai left Syaoran and the Mokonas.

000000000000000

Finally the banquet started. Every one was excited, even the king who was hiding his delight.

Ammy was keeping watch over her cookies and was deep in conversation with Watanuki.

Syaoran was always by Sakura's side. Fai was putting something in Ammy's drink. Kyah was talking with Yuko and Kurogane was trying to not be the center of attention and not get into a fight with the king.

"Your baking is so good Watanuki-san." She looked around. "What's your secret?"

"You'll have to tell me yours."

"Okay deal. I'll go first… I add a half a cup of sake to each batch. What about you?" Ammy said still looking around to make sure no one heard her.

"I add a teaspoon of cayenne pepper. It really balances out the sweetness, and gives it a bit of a kick." Watanuki answered.

"That's brilliant! You need to come here more often, if we could get the kitchen for a while we could make some very good sweets together." Ammy lifted her drink and took a sip. "IT'S REALLY HOT!!!" Ammy yelled, every head in the room turned towards her. "KYAH GET ME SOME WATER!!! MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE!!!"

Kyah quickly started chasing her sister. "Ammy stop moving I have water right here!" Watanuki helped by grabbing Ammy and forcing her down in a chair.

Fai and the Mokonas were under the snack table laughing really hard at what was just done. Boy was it going to be a interesting night.

00000000000

Okay, I'm sorry about making you guys wait, I just didn't want the chapter to be to long. The next chapter shall be the last one I promise. But there will be a sequel. It will be called Warning, Weddings are closer then they appear.

I have a whole bunch of ideas for that one. So I'm excited about it.

If you guys are wondering the cayenne pepper thing really does work. My cousin was making cookies once and instead of adding cinnamon he put in cayenne pepper, but they tasted so good! Yeah… Random info there for you guys.

Free invisible cookies and milk are available in the review room. And no Ammy did not make them. Please review!


	7. Finally

Disclaimer: Tsubasa is not mine. If it was them Ammy and Kyah would be in the actually book. But sadly they aren't we'll all just have to live with Mokona lightening the mood.

Okay last chapter then I'll start the sequel. I promise. And the next one should be funnier…I think.

Chapter 7, Finally.

000000000000

The party was well under way. Syaoran decided to ask Sakura before dinner, the only problem was that Toya's all seeing eyes never left Syaoran and Sakura for a moment. Syaoran needed a plan and fast.

"Fai. I need a favor." Syaoran said to Fai who was doing tying Ammy's shoelaces to her chair.

"What is it Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked as he finished.

Ammy got up from her chair and she hit the ground then the chair she had been sitting in hit her on the head.

"A demon must be after me!" She yelled as rubbing her head.

"I don't think it's a demon Ammy, but someone is out to get you." Kyah helped her sister up.

"I bet it's the maids." Ammy said.

"Now what was the favor Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked.

"I need you to keep the king busy so that I can get Sakura and I alone."

"Oh…I see. I have the perfect plan to." Fai silently walked off and started to talk to the king.

"SO BUDDY YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME AT A DRINKING CONTEST!?!" Toya yelled pointing at Kurogane.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Kurogane asked in a really loud voice.

"THE BLOND ONE SAYS THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN DRINK MORE SAKE THEN ME!!!"

"CHANCES ARE I CAN!!!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH."

"OKAY THEN BRING OUT A FEW KEGS OF THE BEST SAKE WE HAVE!!!" Toya ordered.

While the two men began there drinking contest Syaoran and Sakura quickly and silently stole away.

000000000000

Syaoran led Sakura into her bed room and locked the door behind him. He went over to the windows and closed them.

"Syaoran, what is this all about?" Sakura asked.

"Just sit Sakura." Syaoran got down on his knees and held her hand in his. "Sakura. I love more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And for the past few weeks I've been trying to ask you but I kept getting interrupted. Sakura, will you please marry me?"

Sakura went wide eyed. She through herself into his arms and hugged him. "Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" (And the princess finally gets her knight!)

Syaoran laughed with joy and kissed her. "I'm so glad. Shall we go back down to the party my dear?" Syaoran asked offering Sakura his arm.

Sakura took his arm and Syaoran opened the door. Fai, the Mokona's, Ammy, Kyah, Yuko, Watanuki, Yukito, twelve maids, seven servants, the royal court, the gardener, fifteen castle guards, and the castle cook all backed away from the door.

"Guess what! Syaoran and I are getting married!" Sakura yelled.

The crown burst into cheers. Ammy and Kyah hugged Sakura so tightly she started to turn blue. Syaoran kept getting pats on the back and thumbs up.

0000000000000

"Toya! Syaoran and I are going to get married!" Sakura yelled wrapping her arms around her brother who was clearly drunk.

"That's great Sakura." Toya muttered.

Kurogane gave a thumbs up, he was still drinking. He had won.

Sakura back away into her lovers arms. "I figured he was going to get all mad and banish you." She said.

Syaoran smiled. When the king sobered up, he was probably going to be as mad as hell. But Syaoran didn't care, he had Sakura, that was all that mattered.

0000000000

The night went out with a bang. Fireworks were set off not only for the end of the party but in celebration of the Syaoran and Sakura getting married.

It was hard for Syaoran to believe. He almost thought it was a dream, but then her realized that it was very much reality. Life was good, till the next morning.

00000000000000

"WHAT!?! AND WHERE WAS I WHEN THIS HAPPENED!?!" Toya roared.

"Umm…You were getting yourself drunk." Yukito said slumping in his chair.

"DRUNK!!! WHY THE HELL DIDN"T ANYONE STOP ME!?!"

"We tried, but um…you were in the zone or something, no one could get through to you." Kyah said, her sister nodded in agreement.

"WELL THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE TRIED HARDER!!!"

"What did you want us to do? Hit ya with something?" Ammy asked.

"Your Majesty, I would just like to say that…" Syaoran started.

"YOUR IN NO POSTION TO TALK BRAT!!!" Toya screamed.

"Don't talk to Syaoran like that! You may not like it but I'm going to marry Syaoran no matter what you say or do!" Sakura yelled.

Toya's eyes soften. "There's no changing your mind is there?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head no.

"Well, I guess I have no choice. Very well, I'll allow your marriage." Toya walked up to Syaoran and looked him firmly in the eye. "But if you hurt her. I'll kill you. Got it memorized?"

"Yes sir." Syaoran choked. The king was serious.

Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly. They were getting married.

Sakura, Syaoran, Kyah, and Ammy went off to plan the wedding. Yukito looked at his life long friend. He sighed. "Your going to do every thing in your power to change her mind aren't you?"

Toya turned around and rubbed his hands together. "What would make you think that?" The king laughed.

000000000000000

What does Toya have in plan for Syaoran and Sakura? Will Ammy find out who was playing tricks on her? Will you please review? Why am I asking all these questions? Well doesn't matter. I hope you enjoyed Asking is much harder then it looks. I will be writing a sequel. It will titled Warning Weddings are closer then they appear. THANKS FOR READING!!!

Invisible cookie are available in the review room. Please review. Till next time! -Amaterasu-Sun-Goddess.


End file.
